Trump Card
by Bunny1
Summary: In 'What's Up With Alex', Gaby wrote a letter that got to her big-brother--- eventually. What if she tried a different, more direct approach? One-shot; complete.


Gaby's hand hovered over the keys; writing a letter wasn't going to work. Not this time... She went home and changed into a frilly yellow crop top and matching shorts and slipped on some pale lip gloss. Part of her considered bringing Hector, but, another part thought that would be disrespectful of Alex. She did smile when she thought of Hector, though; her very best friend, and sometimes a little more, as he was the first person who made the young girl's heart flutter uncontrollably in her chest at times. She wondered if she had the same effect on him, but, it wouldn't be ladylike to _ask_... especially if he said "no", and that would just be too mortifying...

When she reached Kevin's house, his mom let her in, and she walked up the stairs towards his room. A sour smell poured from beneath the door, and she could guess what was going on, but she bravely opened the door and walked on in. She didn't recognize anyone except for Kevin, and him only vaguely, since he'd only been to the house the one time. She walked over to the bed where he was sitting.

"Hi..." she said hesitantly.

"Well, well, well... hel-_lo_." he said, looking at her with great interest.

Gaby cleared her throat. "Um, is Alex... somewhere around here? I thought..."

Kevin smirked. "No, babydoll, but he's on the way. I'll keep you company till then."

Gaby was growing increasingly uncomfortable, but, she wanted to help her brother, that was the bottom line.

"You do recognize me, right?" she asked him in a whispered tone. "I'm Gaby---"

"Yeah, yeah, right..." Kevin lied smoothly.

He didn't recognize her at all, but, she was a beauty, and toking up always made him more horny than hungry. Those legs...

"You'd better sit next to me." he said. "Some of the guys in here, real cooze hounds." he smirked. "I'll protect ya."

* * *

Forty minutes had gone by, and Gaby was beginning to wonder if Alex was even coming, if maybe she wasn't wasting her time. But, with all the smoke in the room she was starting to feel a little woozy, even though she herself hadn't taken anything. She didn't know about contact highs... She squrimed when Kevin began nibbling at her neck.

"Don't..." she giggled, though, in the back of her mind, wondered why that was the reaction she was having.

"Come on... you smell so georgeous..." he murmured. "Your skin..." he said, stroking her thigh a bit with his fingertips, "it's so soft, tastes like rasberry yougurt..."

Suddenly, Gaby's heart was pumping in her throat, and she just wanted _out_.

"N-no..." she said, shoving him away.

"Get back over here, babydoll." he said, putting a hand on her waist.

"Let go! I came here to look for my brother!"

"Okay, okay, easy..." he said, grabbing her arms. "Who's your brother?"

"Me." said a voice from behind Gaby.

Kevin looked up with a crooked, stoned smile. "Alejandro!" he said. "Hi! I was just getting to know your sister... Man, you didn't tell me she was so hot--- ow!" he yelled indignantly.

In one fluid motion, Alex had yanked Gaby behind him and popped Kevin in the eye.

"Dude, _not_ cool!"

"_You're_ telling _me_ what's 'cool'? That's rich." Alex said derisively. "Know what? I'm taking her home--- I find out you touched her, I will kill you, and I mean it." he said, yanking Gaby roughly by the hand and dragging her out of the room, down the stairs and out onto the street.

They were silent until about halfway home, Alex finally stopped and let go of her wrist. He watched, frowning as she rubbed it.

"Sorry." he said gruffly. "Didn't mean to be too rough."

"I'm okay." she said quietly. "Why would you go to a place like that? Hang out with people like that?"

Alex gave her a harsh glare.

"Hey, I was there looking for you!" she shot back, angry. "I was worried, and I didn't know what else to do! I thought confronting you was better than writing some lameoid letter, or just telling you when lately you're like a brick wall!"

Alex sighed. "Yeah... you're right. Seeing you there... scared the shit outta me." he admitted. "The thought of what might've happened to you... and if I were to bring people like that into our lives--- _become_ a person like that? How would I protect you? It's my job..."

Gaby bit her lower lip. At least that was gratifying...

"I love you, too, Alex. But, I want you to not do drugs for _your_ sake, not just mine."

Alex quirked his mouth a bit. "I know that. But, _you_ have to understand, that there is the just me, just Alex... but, a big part of me _is_ your big brother, and I'm _gonna_ always wanna protect you. Also, pot gives you the munchies, and why would I wanna ruin this awesome six pack?" he joked.

Gaby smiled a bit tearfully, hugging him tight. "Love you, too."

Alex smiled, stroking her hair as he hugged her back, then pushed away. "Mushy-mushy; save it for my funeral." he quipped. "Come on, let's get home."

And, Gaby laughed as he tossed an arm around her, leading her home, knowing in her heart that everything was going to be all right...


End file.
